This invention relates to a transfer press, and more particularly to a transfer press comprising at least two sets of slides arranged in series and adapted to drive the slides from the above by means of one set of clutch and brake.
In general, products finished by pressing or drawing cannot be completely finished by one step, and require a plurality of work processes such as piercing, bending and trimming etc. In order to effect such work processes by means of commonly used presses, it is substantially necessary to provide a number of presses equivalent to the number of work processes and replace molds frequently in plural sets of presses. Especially, as the production quantity increases, there arise various problems relating to arrangments and transports of semi-finished products, floor space therefor and intermediate annealing. To overcome such problems, there has been developed and employed a transfer press which enables work processes for finishing blanks into final products to be continuously effected by one set of press.
The conventionally employed transfer presses are disadvantageous in that means for driving and urging slides are accommodated in one or two driving chambers, and so there encounters some difficulties in uniform distribution of urging or pressing forces exerted on the slides.
In the Japanese patent publication No. 7545/1974, there is disclosed a transfer press wherein a plurality of slides can be driven by one set of clutch and brake and which is arranged such that heavy load work steps may be effected by presses having a large capacity, whilst light load work steps may be effected by presses having a small capacity.